


People Can Only Take Betrayal So Many Times Before They Fight Back

by YuukiUsea2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Merlin, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Leaves, Harry Potter Is/Was a Candidate, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tags May Change, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiUsea2/pseuds/YuukiUsea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realised<br/>Harry left<br/>Harry started again<br/>but now...they want him back<br/>Of course he's not going without a fight and hes got a whole new family backing him up now<br/>A whole family of spies ready to kill at the first sign of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. realization

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first harry potter fanfic and my first on this website so please be kind but do tell me what i can do better ok? this is short but i don't know how long my chapters are gonna be yet ill probably do one chapter one week, im still trying to figure out where im going to go with this storie but fingers crossed  
> thats all  
> bye bye

you know what they used to tell me? 

That I was the strongest person they had ever met...

That they couldn’t take thing like I did... 

That it was harder for them then it was me... 

But you know what... 

If only they could've heard the screams that I held back...

After all... 

I'm supposed to be strong aren't I? 

…. 

...Aren't I? 

 

I didn’t realize till it was to late, I didn’t question the things around me till I was already their sheep for slaughter... 

why did I have to be strong? 

why did I have to stand my ground while those around me ran, my friends... my people.... those I had thought to have stood beside me as I took on their evil for them... they all ran to protect themselves... fully expecting me to save their skins... for me to sacrifice myself for the greater good... 

Wonder what would happen if I left them to be slaughtered like the sheep they are? 

Unable to stand up and fight as they watch their loved ones die around them... 

Just accepting the path fate has put them on...

Well I won't lay down and accept my fate without a fight, I will escape the manipulative hands that hold me down

I will fight for my freedom

I will fight for my right to live

My right to decide what part I will play in this war

My choice

My path

My decision 

The only one to decide my future will be me and me only...

No one will be able to hold me back or stand in my way...

There's no stopping me now...

After all...

What breaks you can only make you stronger...

...Right?


	2. FINALLY!! ACTUAL CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thanks to demands I've spent the last few hours doing nothing but this and my back is killing me right now ahaha, okay guys hope you like this and are not disappointed.

As I came too, I noticed my family surrounding the bed I lay in, eggsy and Roxy were playing a game on the bed by my feet, as merlin was fiddling with the IV line next to me. harry was reading from that blasting newspaper.

  
As I watched on, none of those around me noticing that I was awake, too focused on what they were doing, I noticed the news on the screen in front of my bed, proclaiming valentines demise.

I began to chuckle as the subtitles showed the reporters thought on what had happened to them all. as they heard the laugh all those around me sharply turned their heads towards me, surprise and joys flashing over their faces.

  
'Tristan' they joyfully exclaimed

  
'hey guys, what did I miss?' I said, Eggsy and Roxy began to explain one over the other, until of course, merlin hit them over the head with the doctor chart causing Harry to snort loudly from behind his newspaper.

  
'calm down both of you, you're doing a horrible job at explaining.'

  
'oh come on merlin we aren't that bad' eggsy said throwing daggers at merlin with his eyes.

  
I began to laugh though it came out weak as I began to grow more tired.

  
'out the both of you, Tristan needs his sleep' both eggsy and Roxy groaned in disappointment.

  
'but he just woke up' Roxy protested, shutting her mouth when both harry and merlin side eyed her and eggsy. They both left the room as harry closed his newspaper and edged forward.

  
'you definitely know how to keep us on our toes, don't you kid' harry said as he ruffled my black messy hair that defied nature, sending me a smile before he silently stood up and left the room, leaving merlin and I alone.

  
'i'm seriously considering putting a tracker underneath your skin' merlin huffed out while he sat on Harry's vacated seat taking a hold of my hand.

  
'where's the fun in that' i joked hoping to get rid of some of merlin's stress.

  
'brat' merlin said grabbing a hold of my cheek and giving it a punishing squeeze.

 

  
'you know you love me' i said tiredly looking into merlin eyes seeing them crinkle from a smile that started to spread across his face that exclaimed adoration.

  
'wouldn't have married you if I didn't, now get some sleep before I have to knock you out myself' merlin softly said while giving me a kiss that left me breathless causing him to chuckle.

  
'yes dear' i said with a tease. before I slowly started to drift off into a not so quiet sleep.

  
**/////FLASHBACK/////**  
as I came too, the first thing I noticed were the flowers surrounding my bed, all different species causing me to smile as I looked closer and saw a toilet seat that could be from no one else but the twins. the smile didn't last long as I turned my head when the curtain was drawn back and I came face to face with my bes- sorry my EX-best friend.

  
I started to dread what he would say as I saw his red face which honestly made him look constipated.

  
'Harry!, what were you thinking!!

Putting your name into the Goblet, if you thought of others more than you thought of yourself you wouldn't have risked my poor sister's life in the second year or risked mine just now!'.

  
'my mother is so disappointed in you, all of this just for the fame, let me guess you couldn't get enough from being 'the-boy-who-would-not-die'. you just had to try and outshine Cedric too.

I can't believe I was friends with you, every year endangering Hermione and me!! you should have just died the first time and we wouldn't almost die every year because of you!!"  
Ron opened his mouth again about to have another outburst if it were not for me exploding.

  
'ME?! ENDANGERING YOU?! I've saved your life more than I can count, every year I tell you not to follow but you two dunderheads don't listen!!' I said not realizing I was sounding like my potions master.

  
'I told you I never put my name into that stupid goblet!! I told you so many times but did you believe me? No!! you are bloody selfish GIT that never listens to LOGIC!!. why would I care if your mother's disappointed in me? she has no affect on me or my life, she isn't my mother and never will be!

I didn't put you in the lake and I don't even know why you were in there considering you mean NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE!! if you want to yell at someone yell at Dumbledore, it was his 'brilliant' idea to put you in there!'. 

I finished my rant breathing hard.

  
Ron's face was slack with shock written all over it.

  
'B-Bu-' he began to stutter out before it was cut short by an arm shooting out and grabbing him by the back of his shirt, pulling him out of the way as two identical redheads strut forward as well as kicking their protesting brother out.

  
'Harry' the two red heads choked out as they grew near holding back their laughter.

  
'how long have you two been here' I exclaimed, 'from the very start our dear harry' Fred cheerfully explained.

  
'we love the way you told little ronnikins off' George laughed out.

  
'well he needed to shut up, kind of makes me wish I had left him down there with the mermaids, though they’d probably just throw him out within five minutes of him being there.' I sigh wistfully with regret. 

 I started to yawn as I began to doze off, trying to keep myself awake as I needed to talk to the twin but it was growing harder by the second.

  
'Sleep Harry, we'll be back again later' they spoke with honesty as they promised this, my eyes began to shut fully believing them.  
**/////END OF FLASHBACK/////**

  
My eyes shot open as I escaped my memories from another life, another time. I heard a sigh from beside me causing me to nearly get whiplash from the force of my head shooting to the side in a panic.

  
I calmed as I noticed it was only Merlin dozing of into slumber with my hand still clenched into his causing me to beam as I was filled with love for the man beside me.  
I sigh left me as my heart started to calm down from its extreme beating, making me notice I was still tired, though that dream gave me shivers as to what kind of warning it could be, hopefully, something I could fight against and not from my past though that seems like that's all it could be.

  
As I started to doze off I thought of my old life and how those I still cared about were doing and if anyone I knew had gotten affected by valentines virus. though as I think about very unlikely considering those gits think they are better than muggles and wouldn't touch their creations with the poles from their arses.

  
Those were my last thought as my eyes closed for this time, a calm and quiet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favour and leave a comment and hit that kudos button, cheers to the lovelies that do!!  
> see ya mates!!


End file.
